


Slip

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Slip you tongue inside my mouth.Billy and Steve are kissing.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Slip

Slip 

They are kissing, Billy is kissing Steve, and Steve is overwhelmed but he likes the feel of Billy’s mouth against his own. Steve feels Billy's tongue slide over his lips and his brain sticks for a long moment, so long that Billy pulls away, that is the last thing Steve wants. 

“What are you doing?” Billy asks annoyed eyes narrowed glaring at Steve.

Steve blinks slow and long at him, confused. “Kissing you”

Billy huffs out a laugh, calloused hands sliding over Steve’s jaw pulling him closer again. “Well how about you slip your tongue inside my mouth.” Billy says against the corner of Steve’s mouth, he can feel each word brushed against his skin.

“Wha–” Steve asks, mouth slow to work, brain fogged, as he focuses on the little freckles that dust Billy’s nose, this close he can count them. Billy huffs again pulling away just slightly and that little bit of distance helps Steve get his head a little unstuck.

“Or open yours and so I can slip my tongue in your mouth, I’m really not picky.” Billy’s tone is baiting but his eyes are fond, and Steve can feel himself sinking into their depths.

“You seem to have a lot of opinions for someone who isn’t p–” Steve does not get to finish his sentence but he cannot find it in himself to care as Billy sinks his tongue between his parted lips. 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
